1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device provided with a transistor including an oxide semiconductor layer over a semiconductor substrate provided with a MOS transistor. Patent Document 2 discloses that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor film has extremely low leakage current in an off state.